


Curiosity Bites

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Needing to find out what Severus got him for Christmas but not being able to snoop around with Severus' assistant always hanging around, Harry requests the help of his godfather.





	Curiosity Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> Christmas story for cathcer1984, hope she likes it

Harry Potter collapsed into the chair by the fireplace and groaned, he hated Christmas shopping, well loved it actually, but hated it when he had no idea what to get a certain someone and looking in every shop didn't help at all.

Harry sighed, why was Severus such a hard person to buy for? He had been asking Severus what he wanted for Christmas but all he ever got back for an answer was it is thanks to him Severus has lived to see another Christmas, that is enough. Harry tutted. "Can't gift wrap that though can I." he mumbled.

"Talking to yourself Potter is never a good sign."

Harry looked up and saw Marcus Flint walk into his and Severus' rooms. "What are you doing in here Flint?" he scowled when Marcus Flint poured himself two fingers of firewhiskey. "That is not yours."

"No, Severus wants a drink, he hasn't said as much but I can see he wants a drink, I know what he wants you see, unlike someone who hasn't a clue." he smirked.

"I know he wants me despite the desperate attempt you make when you pathetically throw yourself at him." Harry snapped.

Severus walked up the steps in his office and was about to walk through the door to his and Harry's chambers when he heard Harry snap.

"I do not throw myself at Severus."

"Come off it Flint, what was it the other day when you 'accidently' stumbled into Severus having him catch you? 'Oh Headmaster thank Merlin you have such strong arms to catch me'."

"At least he doesn't look bored when having a conversation with me."

"Of course I don't look bored Marcus, can hardly look bored when you are telling me about important letters that have arrived." Severus said as he walked through the door taking the firewhiskey from Marcus' hand and chucked the contents of the glass into the fire making it spit and hiss as it rose higher. "And no drink tonight, you know of my early meeting, you can go now Marcus I am retiring for the night."

Marcus nodded, "of course Severus, see you tomorrow Severus. Bright and early Severus." he said and left.

"Let me kiss your arse goodbye Severus." Harry mumbled.

Severus turned to face Harry. "Why are you going somewhere?"

Harry laughed and stood up. "I don't have to be going anywhere for me to kiss your arse Severus."

The Headmaster chuckled as he drew Harry close and kissed his forehead before leading him into their bedroom.

* * *

Harry had gotten up the next morning and showered and dressed for the day before he went to head down to the great hall for breakfast before his first class of the day, he had fifth years Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws which meant he could get some marking done as he had them reading and writing and taking notes for their upcoming exams, he would have left it until after Christmas but no Severus wanted them studying for it as soon as, when he announced it in class he was surprised at how well and thankful the students looked, especially when he told them after Christmas they would be studying only with their wands.

He was just about to see if Severus was back from his meeting at the ministry so they could go down to breakfast together when he heard Flint talking.

"Severus, I thought you would have been back after the meeting had finished, I had someone floo call to let me know when it did so I could double check everything was ready for your return."

"Marcus your sole job is to sort through and check and sort out my mail, jobs you are doing I have elves for that."

Marcus nodded. "Mail is on your desk, sorted from urgent to what can wait until later."

"Thank you."

"What's that Severus?"

"Nothing that concerns you and you are to not breath a word of it to anyone is that understood?"

"Yes. You had no problem with figuring out what to get Potter for Christmas then?"

Severus ignored his question. "Good, and stop winding Harry up, I heard you last night, you may know more about my work than Harry does as you go through my mail so you know what is happening but no one, and I repeat, no one knows me like Harry does,"

Harry smiled and opened the door. "Severus, want to go to breakfast?"

"Of course, I was just about to come and see if you were ready." the Headmaster said as he let Harry entwine his fingers with his as they left the room.

* * *

When Harry had a free period before dinner he headed over to Charms, he needed help, not knowing what to get Severus was driving him mad but he had an idea, if he could get into Severus' office and look through some of his notes that might give him an idea as to what to get him, but with Marcus Flint always hanging around he needed to keep him distracted and for that he needed help, he needed...

"Sirius!" Harry said as he walked into his godfathers office.

Sirius looked up from the papers he was marking and grinned when he saw Harry. "Hey pup." the animagus grinned before looking at the look on his godsons face. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stood up, papers forgotten.

"I need help."

"Ah say no more, I will have an elf pack up your things and will help you move into the quarters in the private rooms you never use."

"Pack? I am not leaving Severus!"

"But you look worried and said you need help."

"Yes because it is only a few days before Christmas and while Severus already has my present I still have no clue what to get him despite looking in every shop going."

"And you need my help how? You know him better than I do."

"I need to get in his office and have a good look around, at his notes and such that will hopefully give me some idea of what he wants but that bootlicker Flint is always hanging around like a bad smell, I need him distracted, just keep him away from the office please."

Sirius sighed. "When do you want to have a look around?"

Harry sighed in relief and gave Sirius a big smile. "Oh thank you! I was thinking tonight when Severus is at the ministry meeting Kingsley."

"Okay, as soon as Severus leaves let me know."

After hugging his godfather, Harry left.

* * *

As soon as Severus left Harry had sent a patronus to Sirius telling him Severus had gone and he needed him now to keep Marcus away.

Sirius had turned the corner to the Headmaster's office when he saw Marcus Flint heading that way also. "Marcus!"

Marcus turned and stopped when he saw Sirius walking over to him. "What do you want Black?"

"Where is Severus?"

"That is Headmaster Snape to you."

"No it is Severus to me, given that he has been going out with my godson gives me the right to call him Severus, I know he prefers that to Snivellus."

"What is it you want? I can do nothing for you, I only answer to Severus."

"Let me guess it is only his arse you kiss as well?"

"No doubt Potter has been talking nonsense to you."

"That is something Harry never talks."

Marcus sighed, "look I haven't got time for this Black, whatever it is you want I can not help you, as I have already stated I only answer to Severus."

As Marcus turned and walked away Sirius had to think fast.

* * *

Harry was searching through the drawers and went to open the bottom one when touching it gave him a shock, this must be where his present was, he had just taken out his wand when he heard someone outside the door, he jumped again when he heard someone cry out in pain, seconds later a huge black dog came bounding through the door, running straight past Harry and into his and Severus' private rooms.

Forgetting the drawer, Harry followed who he knew to be his godfather in animagus form and found him in the bathroom rummaging through drawers. "Sirius?"

"Spare toothbrush!"

"Bottom drawer." Harry said and stood and watched as Sirius squirted a load of toothpaste into his mouth before shoving a toothbrush in and brushing vigorously. "Sirius!"

"Ugh that was nasty!" Sirius mumbled, "and I have licked my own arse and balls!"

"Sirius what did you do?"

"Black here bit Marcus on the arse." Severus said making Harry jump and spin around to face him.

Harry faced Sirius who was still brushing his teeth. "You bit him? Why?"

"Well you didn't want Marcus in my office and asked the mutt here to keep him from entering, my question is why Harry?"

Sirius spat toothpaste from his mouth and rinsed his mouth out before looking between his godson and the Headmaster. "I am going to leave you both to it." he said but stopped when he reached Severus. "Go easy on him Snape or I won't on you."

Severus turned his head to look at Sirius. "Despite you being Harry's godfather, the relationship Harry and I have and what goes on in it has fuck all to do with you, now out!"

Once alone Severus looked at Harry. "You know if you wanted to know where I hid your Christmas present all you had to do was ask."

"What? I wasn't looking for my present I was, I went, I wanted..."

"I was I went I wanted? Which one is it Harry?"

I wanted to talk to Albus' portrait alone which is why I asked Sirius to keep Mucus away, I went to your office to talk to him and I was going to but he was asleep."

Severus raised one eyebrow. "And that is the story you are sticking to?"

"Yes."

"You forgot one thing Harry."

"What's that?"

"Even though Albus was indeed asleep in his portrait the others were awake, sitting watching you rifle through my office mumbling to yourself asking where it was and how you need to know what it is so you know what to get. Anything else you want to add to your story?"

"Yeah, the portraits are snitches."

"Harry. Just ask."

Harry sighed. "Severus where are you hiding my present? I want to know what it is so I have some idea as what to get you as I have no idea, you are the most difficult person to buy for!"

"See, that wasn't so hard. Your present is currently in my office where it will remain until it is put under the tree." Severus walked over to Harry and took the younger mans hands in his. "As for what to get me I will give you a clue."

"Yes please, anything."

Severus turned Harry around so his back was against his front, he wrapped his arms around Harry and entwined his fingers across Harry's stomach. "I would love to have more of you."

Harry frowned and turned around in his lovers arms. "I don't get it."

Severus smirked. "Well when you do, you will know what I want."

"You are not mad at me for searching your office are you?"

"No, you wouldn't have found anything anyway, your present is only in my office when I am in there."

"What will happen to Sirius with biting Mucus?"

Severus chuckled. "Marcus." he corrected. "Nothing. He doesn't know Black is an animagus, I will tell him to get plenty of rest and I will be punishing the dog for biting."

"But he knows you don't have a dog."

"I will tell Marcus I bought him as part of your Christmas present but after biting Marcus the dog is going straight back."

"How did you know all of this?"

"You have not been acting yourself and as soon as you talk to Sirius you are feeling better, I didn't go to the ministry I flooed to the dungeons, I passed Marcus who was saying there has been an attack on him as he got bit by a great black dog, I go straight to my office and talk to the portraits before finding you worrying and Black taking advantage of our toiletries."

Harry smiled. "I'm sorry,"

"You can make it up to me." Severus said as he took Harry's hand and led him towards the bedroom.

"How?"

"Guess Harry, just guess."

* * *

The next day Harry was in the bookstore in Hogsmeade and was searching through books.

"May I help you?"

Harry jumped and turned to see the owner of the bookstore standing there, smile on his face. "Do you have books on sayings? Like if someone says one thing and it means something else?"

"What particular saying are you searching for?"

"My friend's husband told her he would like to see more of her, which I don't get as they see each other every day." he lied.

The owner smiled. "I used to give that answer to my late wife when she asked how I would feel about having more children."

"Children?" Harry gasped.

The owner smiled fondly at Harry. "We do have books about male pregnancy, would you like to have a look at those?"

Harry blinked before looking up. "Yes please."

After making his purchase Harry shrunk his books and headed back up to the castle, he wanted to have a read through and see what he would go through if he got pregnant what would it take for him to get pregnant? Spells? Potions? Do you or your partner or both have to be powerful? Is it dangerous? He needed to read through and know the answers to his questions.

* * *

Harry had spent the rest of the day in the room of requirement getting all the answers he needed, a potion would be required but being powerful and Severus being powerful also helped.

Looking further through the book Harry saw that the potion would take at least eight hours to make, he knew he could get someone else to make it but when it came to helping them make a child he wanted no one but Severus to make it. With a smile Harry closed the books and wrapped them up.

* * *

On Christmas eve night Harry had placed the books under the tree along with three new sets of robes two long, thick travelling cloaks and two personal journals which he knew Severus often wrote in.

"Eight presents in total? If I had known earlier I would have bought more for you as I only have the one gift for you."

Harry stood up straight and smiled as he watched Severus place a small box at the bottom of the tree. "Quality doesn't matter Severus, but if you want to get me something else you can always do it after Christmas ready for new years eve."

"I don't understand."

Harry smiled. "Well when you do, you will know what I want." he said, reciting Severus' words back to him, making the older man chuckle.

* * *

Later that night when Severus saw Harry fast asleep in their bed, Severus placed under the tree next to the small wrapped up box that he had placed there earlier another wrapped up box only slightly bigger.

* * *

Severus murmured when he felt a weight on his lower legs, opening his eyes slightly he saw Harry straddling his shins while pulling down his bottoms. "Might I enquire as to why you are pulling down my pyjama bottoms?"

"It is morning, Christmas day, I am unwrapping one of my presents." Harry answered as he pulled the bottoms down as far as he could. "Merry Christmas Severus." he whispered before lowering his head and taking the hard length into his mouth, moving one hand up to wrap his fingers around the base of the length, moving his hand up and down as he removed his mouth to suckle the tip before running his tongue up the underside of Severus' cock, licking the precome Harry opened his mouth humming as he let the cock slid into his mouth, taking it in as far as he could manage.

"Oh fuck Harry." Severus gasped, his fingers buried in the younger man's hair as he fought to thrust his hips up.

Harry pulled back briefly to look up. "Do it Severus." he whispered before lowering his head once more.

Severus didn't need telling twice, fisting Harry's hair, Severus started to thrust as best he could, fucking Harry's mouth, groaning loudly when he felt a finger circle his entrance before feeling that finger being pushed inside right to the knuckle.

"Oh fuck! Harry!" Severus moaned as he couldn't hold back any more and came in Harry's mouth who swallowed it all. After getting his breath back, Severus looked down the bed to see a smug looking Harry. "Smug bastard."

Harry chuckled. "Learnt from the best, come on," he said as he jumped off the bed. "Shower time!"

* * *

After showering Severus put on his robe to cover himself and stopped short when he saw Harry kneeling by the tree not a stitch of clothing on. "Are we forgoing clothes today?"

Harry turned and beamed at Severus has he carried the last of his presents to the table and sat on the sofa in front of the fire which was roaring. "It's Christmas day Sev, we do not have to go anywhere, no one is coming to visit, it is just us all day and why bother dressing when we will be ripping each others clothes off in a while."

"Oh we will, will we." Severus smirked as he took off his robe and draped it over the chair before kneeling to pick up his gifts, placing them next to Harry's he sat next to his lover, placing a kiss on the younger mans lips.

Harry smiled. "Lets open our annual jumper from Molly, see what we have on our sweater this time."

Severus opened his and held up a jet black knitted jumper with what looked like Harry's face covering the front and in red and gold lettering above the face had the words _'I belong to this'_ and underneath were the words _'Gryffindor.'_ "I am not wearing this!"

Harry laughed and held his jumper up which was green with Severus' face covering it and in silver letters above the face were _'I belong to this'_ and underneath were the words _'Slytherin._ ' "I will wear mine."

"You will not!"

"I will so, I don't want to upset Molly, what do I say if she asks if we like them and have worn them?"

"Lie!"

Harry smirked, he would get Severus to wear his, he was determined. "Okay open the ones from me next!"

"Save what I know will be the best for last, and let us open all the others first."

Harry nodded, "okay," he said and started to unwrap his presents from his friends.

* * *

When all the presents had been opened except for those they had gotten each other, Harry had picked up the two small presents he had gotten from Severus and sat crossed legged on the sofa facing the older man. "Two Severus? I thought you only got me one?"

"Well if you only want one I can take one of them away." Severus said as he reached over to take one of the presents Harry was holding when the Gryffindor pulled his hand back. "No no, I'm not complaining."

"You open the small one first."

Harry nodded and placing the rectangle shaped one down, he started to untie the bow around the small box before unwrapping it, removing all the paper he opened the box and gasped when he saw a pair of silver bonding rings, he looked up only to find that while unwrapping, Severus had gone from sitting on the sofa to kneeling in front of him. "Severus?"

"Harry, I know I do not say this as often as I should but I love you, more than I thought I could ever love anyone, you have changed me for the better and because of you, others are starting to see the Severus I haven't let show since Lily. Harry, would you make me more happier than I ever thought I could ever be? Will you marry me? Bond with me, heart, mind and soul?"

Harry choked out a sob. "Yes Severus," he whispered before laughing. "Yes!" he repeated as he jumped on his Slytherin making the older man laugh as they both tumbled to the floor.

"Can I open my other present now?"

"No Harry, I want to open mine from you."

Climbing up off Severus Harry helped the older man up before sitting back down, "okay, open this one first, this is the important one."

Severus took the present off Harry and slowly started to unwrap it.

"Oh come on, hurry up already!" Harry moaned making Severus laugh.

Peeling back the wrapping paper Severus looked down at the title of the book he held in his hands _Male Pregnancy_. "Harry?"

"I finally understood what you meant about you would like to see more of me."

"Who pointed it out to you?"

"I worked it out myself." Harry lied.

Severus turned to look at his now fiance. "Who pointed it out to you?" he asked again.

"The man in the bookstore." Harry sighed, "I have already read the book, well, glanced through it, we can get pregnant Severus as you do have to be powerful but you still need a potion to help but I don't want you making it just yet, I want us to have this day to ourselves, just us together,meaning no time in lab brewing."

Without saying a word Severus handed Harry his other present.

Quickly opening it Harry stared down at the potion in his hand. "How did you-?"

"I brewed it hoping you would want a child with me as much as I would with you, but now seeing this book you have given me you obviously do, if you didn't want it then I can easily give it to Draco, I know he wants to start a family with Charlie."

Harry nodded. "You can make Draco one after new year I am having this." he said before lifting the vial to his lips and drinking the potion in one go. "Can we try now?"

Severus laughed at Harry's impatience. "No Harry, tonight we will be able to, but I must warn you, we won't be able to get you pregnant first try, that is why I made a batch big enough for a dozen tries."

"We can certainly have fun trying though can't we."

"Of course."

Harry straddled Severus." Lets start now."

"But what about my other presents from you?"

"By the feel of them it is obvious what they are, besides, they can wait, I can't."

Severus curled his fingers around Harry's length. "You always were an impatient brat."

"You love me for it though." Harry whispered before closing the gap between them.

* * *

_**Epilogue.** _

It was new year's eve and like every year Severus and Harry were at the Burrow, they had spent all day there but when it was only one hour to midnight Harry surprised everyone, even Severus when he said he wanted to go home as he wanted to spend the new year with just Severus, alone in their quarters.

When everyone were saying their goodbyes to Harry and Severus, saying they will see and talk to them in the new year, Draco pulled Harry to one side. "You would rather go home and have sex as we go into the new year than stay here with your family?"

"Yes Draco, there is a reason why, wouldn't you rather do the same with Charlie?"

"Well yeah but we can't, Charlie's family is here."

Strong arms circled Draco's waist. "Now why didn't you just say so?" Charlie asked, his breath ghosting over the shell of Draco's ear. "All the new year's eve celebrations I haven't spent at the Burrow due to working you think they or I wouldn't understand if you wanted us to spend our first new years together alone?"

"But it is your first year for years where you are finally home."

"It is one night Draco, everyone understands, I have already made our excuses."

"You have? But I didn't say anything."

"No but I did." Severus said as he walked up behind Harry and held him close. "Go Draco, we will speak in the new year." he said before looking at Harry. "Ready?"

Harry smiled and placed his arms around the older mans neck. "Yes." no sooner had Harry answered had Severus disapparated from the Burrow, both of them now standing in their own quarters at Hogwarts.

* * *

After sharing a shower they both dried themselves before getting into bed, Severus making the fire in their room grow higher, spreading more warmth throughout the room as Harry leaned across Severus, his arm loosely placed on the older man's stomach, his head on that hard chest.

"May I ask why you didn't want to see the new year in at the Burrow?"

"Molly and Arthur started their own tradition when they started their family, spend new year's eve together with their children, see the new year in with their children. It's a tradition I would love to do."

"And as we are trying and hopefully this time next year we will have our own child you want to start now?"

Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss Severus. "Any objections?"

"None whatsoever."

Just then the clock started to chime, indicating it was about to strike midnight, moving further up the bed Harry looked closely at Severus. "Happy new year Severus."

"Happy new year Harry." Severus whispered back before capturing Harry's lips in a kiss.

Pulling away Harry smiled. "Or should I say, happy new year... papa."

"Papa...? Are you? You can't be, we have only been trying a week."

Harry laughed. "I am, and I know you said we won't get pregnant on the first try but this is me you are talking about."

Severus chuckled before cupping Harry's face. "Then I guess I should say happy new year... daddy."

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
